1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to techniques for providing power to computer systems. More specifically, the disclosed embodiments relate to a technique for controlling power received through multiple bus interfaces in a portable computing device.
2. Related Art
Recent improvements in computing power and wireless networking technology have significantly increased the capabilities of portable computing devices, such as laptops, tablet PCs, digital media players and smart phones. These portable computing devices typically include a number of bus interfaces, such as universal serial bus (USB) interfaces, which can be used to connect the portable computing device to various devices, such as non-volatile storage devices, I/O devices, networks, power adapters and even other computer systems. In fact, many portable computing devices can receive power through these bus interfaces, and this power can be used to operate the portable computing device and to charge a battery for the portable computing device. Unfortunately, the power which is received through a single bus interface is typically limited, either by the power source which is plugged into the bus interface, or by circuitry within the portable computing device that manages the power received through the bus interface.
Hence, what is needed is a method and an apparatus for receiving power through a bus interface of a portable computing device without the limitations of existing techniques.